Ash's Demise..?
by GoddessOfHyperactiveness
Summary: Team Rocket go to far. They send Ash to his doom....or do they..?
1. Default Chapter

This scene is set in the middle of a battle with Team Rocket. They are atop a large gorge with a river at the bottom. Ash, Misty and Brock are nearest the gorge.  
  
"Give up Twirp!" snapped Jessie as she reached for her Pokeball.  
"You'll never get Pikachu!" Ash snapped back as he reached for another.  
"Wanna Bet! Weezing, GO!" James called as he threw Weezing's pokeball at the Trio.  
"Arbok, GO!" added Jessie as she did the same, "Poison Sting!" Arbok aimed up a poison sting attack at Ash, but he dodged it but nearly fell into the gorge.  
"Ash, Careful!" called Misty.  
"I'm Ok" Ash answered.  
"Weezing, Smoke screen!" called James,  
"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called as he released Charizard, "Send thier attack back!" Charizard complied with a gush of wind, sending thier smoke attack back.  
"Cough! Cough! Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie spluttered out. Arbok couldn't see where to aim so he just fired randomly. Jessie, James, Meowth , Misty and Brock dodged them sucsessfully, but Ash wasn't so lucky. An agonizing scream projected over the battle field as they all paused.  
"ASH!" Misty screamed as she saw Ash double over and fall into the gorge.  
"Ash NO!" Brock ran over to the edge and looked over, but Ash was gone. Misty watched in horror then turned back towards Jessie and James.  
"YOU IMBOSILES!" she screamed as she ran towards Jessie and started hitting her.  
"Ow, Hey, Get Off!" Jessie cursed as she covered her face. Brock ran over and pulled Misty off. Misty broke down into tears in Brocks arms. Brock looked up at them,  
"I hope your happy!" he snapped as he comforted Misty.  
"Pika-pi....." Pikachu started to sob. Charizard growled and turned towards Team Rocket.  
"Uh Oh!" Meowth started.  
"What?" James asked,  
"Carizard ain't to happy wif us.."  
"ooo, that can't be good" James added. Suddenly, Charizard let out a huge flame thrower attack and sent Team Rocket soring.   
Misty looked up and towards the gorge, "Ash..."  
~*~  
Ash was still alive, but unable to move. He floated a fair way doan the river until he was washed up on one of the banks. He heard a voice. He opened his eyes, but couldn't make out the figure knealing beside him.  
"Young Man? Are you ok?" the female voice came, she sounded concerned. Ash simply closed his eyes and everything faded to dark... . .  
- - - - - - -  
A very old Fic i thought I'd up load. I hope you like it, More chapter's coming soon...  
Please Review! 


	2. Amnesia

After 5 hours of searching, Brock and Misty headed to the nearest township of Cocha. Brock went to the Police station as Misty went to the Pokemon centre.  
Misty slowly walked through the door.  
"Can I help you?" asked a joyful nurse Joy. Misty looked up as if she'd just snapped out of a trance.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked. Nurse Joy's face changed to concern.  
"Are you alright?" she added as she walked out from behind the counter.   
"I just lost a dear friend of mine in the gorge" Misty forced out, fighting back tears with every word. Joy looked shocked.  
"Have you been to Officer Jenny?" she panicked.  
"My friend, Brock has just gone there, but I doubt they'll find anything" Misty slumped down on a seat. Pikachu popped up beside her while Charizard waited outside.  
"Tell me what happened" Nurse Joy stated as she sat down beside Misty.  
~*~  
"At what time did this happen?" Asked Officer Jenny as she took notes.  
"Umm, around 2 midday" stated a rather depressed Brock. Not even the presence of Officer Jenny seemed to perk him up.  
"All right, and the victims name?" she asked looking down at Brock.  
"A-ash Ketchum" he stuttered.  
"Alright then Brock, we'll send out a search party straight away" she stated.  
"Thankyou Officer Jenny" finished Brock as he walked out of the station.  
~*~  
Misty had finished telling Nurse Joy just as Brock arrived at the Pokemon Centre. Charizard came inside with him.  
"Well, Officer Jenny is out looking as we speak" he stated.  
"What now?" asked Misty,  
"Well, we'd better ring Mrs. Ketchum" slouched Brock as he wandered over to the phone. He tryed Mrs. Ketchum home number, but there was no answer. So they tryed Prof. Oaks. He answered.  
"Hello?" he stated as the Vid-com came up.  
"Umm, hello Prof. Oak" stated Brock.  
"Oh, Hello Brock, Hello Misty.." he looked around the two, "And Where's Ash" Misty blinked and walked off; she knew she was going to cry, and she didn't want him to see that.  
"What's the matter with Misty?" he asked.  
"Well, there's been an accident.." started Brock.  
"Accident, involving Ash!!" Prof. Oak panicked.  
"I'll explain...." Brock explained everything to Prof. Oak.  
"Oh dear, well, I'll get on to Mrs. Ketchum as soon as possible" stated Prof. Oak.  
"Thanks Professor" added Brock,  
"Take care!" Professor added as he hung up.  
"Yeh, you to" Brock said as he hung up the hand set and walked back over towards Misty, "Well, all we can do now is wait, and hope" he stated as Nurse Joy walked out with a couple of hot cocoa's for them.  
~*~*~  
Ash awoke to the sound of voices all around him. He tryed to open his eyes but something was wrapped around them. His whole body was aching, as he lay there, immobile. His arms and chest were stinging the most.  
"Oh look, He's awake" a voice came, "Now sit still and I'll un wrap those bandages. Ash nodded as someone helped him sit up. The bandages were slowly un ravelled and Ash's vision came back. He looked at the four people that were standing around him. There was a Doctor, a young woman, a little girl and a strange looking boy. Ash looked at the boy again and saw it was a mirror.  
"Are you alright?" the doctor asked. Ash snapped out of it,  
"Um, yeh, I'm ok" he stated.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Umm.. My name..." he paused. He looked down for a moment thinking.  
"Well?" the doctor asked again,  
"Umm....I can't remember" Ash stated.  
"I feared this," the doctor stated.  
"Oh you poor boy" stated the woman, "Do you remember anything?"  
"Umm.... all I can remember is falling from somewhere" he stated looking up at the woman.  
"This could be a problem," stated the doctor, "We can't go round calling him 'Boy' "  
"Mummy!" the little girl chirped up.  
"Yes Mylie?" answered the mother.  
"Call him Lancer, after our Lancer" she stated. Her mother's expression seemed to change to sadness when she stated that.  
"Um, I don't think.." she was cut off,  
"But he can't stay here!" Mylie stated, "He could come home with us and we could care for him and I'll have my brother back again!" Mylie looked about 3 years old. Big, bright blue eyes peeking through a mass of long, curly, ebony black hair. The mother looked back up at Ash.  
"He even looks like Lance!" she chirped. The mother smiled,  
"Well, " she started walking over towards Ash, "What do you think?"  
"I wouldn't want to intrude!" Ash hesitated,  
"I wouldn't mind, and since Mylie here found you, I think she'd love to have your company around". Mylie smiled up at Ash. Ash smiled back,  
"Ok then" he stated.  
"What do you think of Lancer for a temporary name?" she asked.  
"Lancer, I like it!" Ash chirped, smiling his usual charming smile.  
"His Pokedex and Pokeballs have been sent off to the local professor to see if she can fix them" interrupted the doctor.  
"All right then Doctor, ready to go home Lance?" asked the mother.  
"Yep, um, what should I call you?" Ash asked?  
"Call me Julia," she stated as She helped Ash into a wheel chair.  
"Ok" Ash answered as they went out the door and off to Ash's new home...  
- - - - - - - - -  
Well, an interesting twist, Ash with Amnesia.... Will he ever get his memory back? We'll have to see....  



	3. Time goe's on

  
It has been 5 years since the incident. After the un-successful search, Ash Ketchum was presumed dead.  
Misty, now 17, is living back with her sister's at the Cerulean gym.  
Brock, now 19, is back with his family in Viridian City.  
Ash/Lance, now 17, has grown close to his 'new family' in Carmen Town.  
Pikachu and Charizard stayed with Misty.  
  
Misty checked the mail, like she has been doing on a daily basis for 5 years. Alway's hopeful for any information on her friend's disappearance. She never believed Officer Jenny when she said that Ash was dead 5 years ago. She received a strange flyer. She puled her long red hair out of her face so she could read it.  
BIGGEST POKEMON FESTIVAL EVER!!!  
The people of Carmen Town would like to present, The Annual Pokemon Festival.  
Stalls, displays, performances, training exercises, battle demonstrations featuring Carmen Town's Best Trainers in Action!   
And a trophy for the winner of the day!  
THEME: WATER POKEMON!!  
DATE: 9/4/01  
VENUE: Carmen Town Square  
ADMISSION: FREE!  
All ages and level Welcome!  
  
"Hmm, that's in 2 day's," said Misty out aloud as she walked back inside the Gym. Daisy was behind the counter working out figures when she noticed Misty reading.  
"What are you reading, Misty?" she asked  
"A Pokemon Festival, and the main theme is water Pokemon," she stated, looking up, "You wanna go?"  
Daisy shook her head, "I can't, I've got too much stuff to do around here, and don't bother asking any of the others, they have to stay here with me and help. But you go, have a break" she smiled.  
"But I don't want to go on my own!" Misty snapped.  
"Well" Daisy thought, "Ask that friend of your's from Viridian City"  
"I don't know If Brock would want to go" Misty stated,   
"All you can do is ask!" Daisy snapped,  
"Fine! I'll go ring him then!" Misty snapped back as she stormed off towards the phone. She dialled up Brocks number and he answered,  
"Oh, Hi Misty" he smiled.  
"Hey Brock, Have you got anything planned for the next 3 days?" she asked,  
"Umm" Brock thought for a moment, "No, not really, why?"  
"Do you want to go to the Festival at Carmen town with me?"  
"Yeh, Okay then! That's not that far away from here," he stated.  
"About a day's drive" stated Misty, "You've got your license, you could drive!"  
"You just want me to come so you don't have to walk!" chuckled Brock as he sat back in his chair.  
"I Do Not!" Misty snapped. "I just don't want to go on my own"  
"Ok, I'll pack up and head up to you then, I'll be a few hours" he stated.  
"Ok, We'll leave in the morning" Misty chirped.  
"Seeya then" Brock finished,  
"Thanks Brock" Misty hung up the phone. She walked out the back of the gym where they keep all the Pokemon. Pikachu spotted Misty and ran up to her.  
"Pika!" he chirped.  
"Hey Pikachu, do you want to come on a trip with Brock and I?" she asked.  
"Pika- Cu!" he bounced about. Misty laughed and her and Pikachu went inside to pack.  
~*~  
"Vaporeon! Water gun, Now!" Lance called to his Pokemon. Vaporeon let out a huge water gun attack at the smaller Pigeotto flying above it.  
"PIGGOO!" Pigeotto screeched as it fell to the ground. It didn't get up.  
"Pigeotto is unable to battle, Lance, the Gym leader is the winner" stated the referee.  
"Yes!" said Lance quietly under his breath as he flicked his long, midnight black pony tail of his shoulder and walked over to the visiting trainer, "Good Job" he held out his hand.  
"Thanks" stated the younger trainer as he shook Lance's hand, "Now I know why they call you the unbeatable"  
"That's not true! I've been beaten plenty of times!" stated Lance. The younger trainer smiled.  
"Come back anytime" stated Lance.  
"I will, and next time I'll beat ya!" called the trainer as he walked out.  
"I'll look forward to it!" Lance called back. The younger trainer walked out of the gym and Lance locked the door behind him. He let out a large sigh.  
"What's wrong, Lance?" asked Mylie as she and her evee walked over to Lance.  
"I've been up since 6 this morning, training" he sighed.  
"You've been practicing really hard for the festival, haven't you?" she asked  
"Yep, 'Cause I want to win the Festival Trophy" he stated, taking Mylie's hand and walking to the back entrance.  
"No one around here can beat you," she stated as he turned all the lights out.  
"True, but there will be visiting trainers from all over coming" he said as he locked the back door.  
"You'll beat 'em all!" she cheered as she hugged her brother.  
"I hope" he smiled as he let out his Rapidash and put her up on it. He jumped on and they off back home...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Will Misty and Ash/Lance meet up at the festival, better yet, will they battle each other in the tordement!! Wait and see...  



	4. First meeting

Misty awoke to the warm sensation of the morning sun on her face. She sat up in bed and stretched as she looked around. Pikachu was asleep on the couch, Brock was sound asleep in the bed across the room. He drove all day vesterday, who could blame him? She quietly got out of bed and had a shower. When she'd finished, she went out to the small kitchen the hotel room provided and founf Brock cooking a light breakfast.  
"Morning" he chirped.  
"Good morning" she stated as she dryed her long hair.  
"Pika!"  
"Hey Pikachu" she smiled at him sitting in one of the chairs.  
"Breakfast is almost ready" stated Brock.  
"I'll get dressed then" Misty commented as she went back into the bathroom and got dressed. She came back out within 5 minutes. Dressed in her best jeans with a Pale blue tank-top. Her hiking boots on and her her tied back into a plain pony tail that fell on one shoulder.  
"Nice" commented Brock as he dished up the omlets he'd been making. Misty smiled as she packed her gear back into her pack and walked to the table.  
"Mmm, omlets" she stated as she sat next to Pikachu.  
"Pwickaa"" Pikachu tryed to comment but had to bigger mouthful of poke-food. Both Brock and Misty laughed at that comment as they started to eat.  
~*~  
"Lance!"  
"hmmm..."  
"LANCE!!"  
"Huh What!" Lance sat straight up in bed.  
"Lance, it's 8 am" stated Mylie who was standing at his bedroom door.  
"Wha..? What! 8!" Lance leapt out of bed and ran straight to the shower.  
"Hehe, late as usual" giggled Mylie as she ran out to her mother.  
"Did you wake Lance?" asked Julia.  
"Yep!" Mylie sat at the table and waited for her late 'brother'. Lance came out of the shower about 10 minute later. He was dressed in his favorite jeans and button up, Navy blue shirt, and street shoes. His arms were bandaged as they always have been to hide his scars and his hair was still wet as he came out.  
"Hey Mylie?" he commented as he went back into his room.  
"Yeh?" she answered.  
"Can you do me a favor?" he came back out with a brush and tie, he grinned.  
"Ok, sit down on a pillow so I can reach you" she smiled as she ran to the lounge. Lance sat down as Mylie began to brush and plat his waist length, midnight black hair.  
~*~  
"Right to go?" Misty commented as she picked up her back-pack and headed for the door.  
"Hold your horses! I still have to get dressed" stated Brock as he went and got his stuff. Misty sighed and sat down on a chair by the door.  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu bounded down off the table and over to Misty.  
"Your excited too?" she asked Pikachu.  
"Pi!" he answered as he gave a big grin.  
"Ready!" stated Brock as he came out from around the corner. He was dressed in his usual cargos and orange top.  
"Gee, that didn't take long" stated Misty as she stood up.  
"Well, I virtually slept in all my clothes last night" he stated as he opened the door for Misty. SHe smiled and walked out. Pikachu and Brock followed close behind.  
~*~  
"Ready?" stated Lance as he opened the door.  
"Yep!" chirped Mylie as she ran out the door.  
"I'll be there later this afternoon" called Julia from the kitchen.  
"Ok, Seeya then!" called Lance as he closed the door behind him. As soon as Lance walked out the front gate, Rapidash popped out of it's poke-ball and was standing ready.  
"Your learning well" stated Lance as he placed Mylie up on it. Lance got up behind her and they were off to the festival.  
~*~   
Brock parked in the Festival grounds and locked up his car as they all got out.  
"Where are you going to go?" asked Misty as they walked through the gates.  
"I'm going to go have a look at the breeding programs they have here" stated Brock.  
"Well, I might go have a look at the stalls and the rides" smiled Misty, "Where are you goin Pikachu?" she asked.  
"Pi" Pikachu stated pointing to Brock.  
"Look's like he's going with you" she stated.  
"Meet at the battle field at noon, ok?"  
"See you then" Misty waved as she headed off towards the amusments.  
~*~  
"Where are we going firt?" asked Lance as they walked aroung the grounds.  
"Amusments!" chirped Mylie. Lance sighed,  
"Ok then" he agreed as he was dragged towards the amusment grounds. They got to one of the rides. It was big, long, bendy, and dangerous looking.   
"I wanna go on that one!" called Mylie as she went to run up to it.  
"Wait Mylie"  
"Waht?" she turned back.  
"Look at that sign" stated Lance pointing to a sign with all the regulations on it, "It say's you have to be at least 12 to go on"  
"I look like I'm 12!" she protested.  
"But your only 8, you can't go on it" he stated.  
"But I want to!" she screamed.  
"Mylie!" Lance said sternly. Mylie stopped her wailing and looked and Lance  
"Stop acting childish, you can't go on it and thats all there is to it!" he stated.  
"You can't tell me what to do, your not even my real brother!!" she screamed as she ran off into the crowd.  
"Mylie, MYLIE!!" Lance called as he ran after her.  
~*~  
Misty walked allong looking at the stalls. She wasn't watching where she was going.  
"Whoa!" she commented as she narrowly missed a small girl who went flying past. She watched her go past and turned back. Only to smack face on to somone else.  
"OOf"! she fell to the ground on her behind. The boy quickly got up and helped her up,  
"I'm sorry Miss" he apologised.  
"oh, it's ok" she stated as she brushed herself off,  
"You sure your ok?" he continued,  
"I'm sure, I'm fi. . ." she trailed off as she looked up to see the boy's face. His deep brown eyes framed by midnight black hair made him look like...Ash! Her eyes widened at that thought.  
~*~  
"Miss? are you ok?" Lance asked noticing her shocked expression. Her mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out.  
"Miss?" he looked closer. The girl snapped out of it and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"I...I can't believe it!" she stated.  
"Miss?" he looked rather strange at her.  
"I can't believe I found you! Your okay!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. Lance didn't know how to react.  
"Um Miss, I think..!" he was cut off with her letting go and looking at him straight in the face. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I am now that I've found you!" she smiled.  
"I don't understand" he frowned, shaking his head.  
~*~  
"What? Don't you recognise me?" Misty persisted, hold 'who she thought' was Ash tight in her arms.  
"Um, no Miss, I've never met you before" he stated shaking his head.  
"What!" she bellowed. The boy stepped back.  
"It's me, Misty! You've got to know me!" she pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Miss" he shook his head.  
"I'm not Miss! My name is MISTY!" she bellowed, tears falling from her delecate blue eyes.  
~*~  
What is she on about Lance thought as he stepped back again.  
"No! Don't go!" she pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Miss-um! Misty, but i have to go find my sister" he stated. The girl looked confused,  
"Your sister?" she quiried,  
"Yes, Mylie, that girl you narrowly missed running past" he stated.  
"But, you never had a sister" she stated.  
"Look!" Lance stated sternly as he took a step forward. The gril took a step back, "I don't know who you've got me mixed up as, But my name is Lancer Arnock. And I've lived here for as long as I can remember!"  
~*~  
Misty clicked, He's got amnesia she thought  
"As long as you can remember" she stated cleverly as she took a step forward.  
"Yeh" the boy stood up straight.  
"Well then, 'Lance', do you remember anything that happened 5 years ago" She smirked.  
~*~  
"What?" he looked confused,  
"You don't remember anything that happened back then, do you?" she stepped forward.  
"What do you mean!" Lance was getting frustrated, "How do you know!"  
"Because I used to be your best friend!" she stated, "You had an accident and I never seen you since then" Lance was getting angry.  
~*~  
Misty noticed the bandages on his arms,  
"Those bandages" she pointed to them. The boy looked,  
"So what about them!"  
"They hide scars, don't they?" Se said. The boy looked shocked.  
"Yeh, now you remember, they were caused by and Arbok!"  
~*~  
"What" Lance yelled, "How do you know that!!" By tis time, Mylie had made her way back into the crowd that now surrounded the fight .  
~*~   
As had Brock and Pikachu.  
"Pika-pi.." Pikachu looked at the boy who stood before Misty, "PIKA-PI!" it screamed as it ran towards the boy.  
~*~  
"Wha the?" Lance looked at the Pikachu that was running towards him. It might be going to attack me! he thought and reacted.  
"Vapreon! I choose you!" he called as he threw a Poke-ball at the Pikachu. Vaporeon appeared infront of the still running Pikachu.  
"Vaporeon! Water Gun!" Lance called.  
- - - - - - - - -   
hehe! aren't I cruel!! sorry..I kinda skipped their trip to Carmen town, but it would've been a boring road trip anyhow!^-^! so..will Lance realise who he really is? will he attack Pikachu?  
And thanx for all those reviews!! hehe 


	5. Realisation

"Vaporeon! Water Gun!" Lance called as Vaporeon let loose a stream of water towards the Pikachu. It hit dead on. The Pikachu was sent flying back into a stall.  
"Pika-pi" it panted as it got back up and limped towards Lance.  
"Damnit! Vaporeon, Tackle attack!!" Vaporeon went flying towards Pikachu. Pikachu looked up and smacked head first into the Vaporeon. Sent him flying once more. This time, the pikachu didn't get up. Lance turned towards the girl.  
"I suggest you get your Pokemon" he stated.  
"It's not mine" She shook her head.  
"Then who's is it?"  
"It's yours" she sighed as she went and picked up the Pikachu. Lance watched her. She walked back over towards Lance.  
~*~  
"He's your Pokemon, the first one you ever got" Misty explained, "From Prof. Oak, You've got to remember!". The boy looked down at the panting Pikachu. He looked back up at Misty and shook his head. He began to walk off.  
"Hey! Wait!" Misty ran after him.  
~*~  
Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back. The young girl was standing there. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Please! you've got t.." she was cut off by Lance placing his hand on her mouth. He shook his head.  
"Please, Don't" he sighed. His hand fell from her cheek as he turned and left, his Vaporeon hot on his heals.  
~*~  
Misty went to go after him but something grabbed her jeans. She turned back to find the young girl she saw before. The little girl looked sad.  
"You've come to take my brother away, haven't you" she was almost in tears. Misty sighed,  
"It doesn't look like he wants to go" Misty explained. The little girl grabbed Misty's hand and lead her over to Brock. She grabbed the Pikachu from Misty and gave it to Brock. Then she grabbed Misty again and lead her away from the crowd.  
"Where are we going?" Misty asked.  
"I have to show you something" the little girl explained.  
They walked until they got to a lake.  
"Wha.." Misty was cut off by the little girl hushing her.  
"Shh! Look through there" she pointed to a group of bushes. Misty walked up to them and looked through. She saw that boy. He was sitting on the edge of the lake, tossing stones in. His Vaporeon sitting right next to him.  
"What's he doing" Misty whispered to the girl.  
"This is his special place. Him and I used to come here allot when he wanted to talk to me or just to spend time with me" she explained, "He used to have nightmares all the time, we'd come here and he'd tell me about them. He said they were about his life before his accident" she looked up at Misty, "And he described a girl, with firey red hair all the time". Misty looked back at the boy. He was unwrapping one of his arms. It reviled nasty scars. they looked like acid burns.  
"Most of his nightmares were about those scars" the little girl looked at the boy, "He's only just stopped haveing them"  
"Why are you doing this?" Misty asked the girl,  
"Because, I wanna see if you really want to take him away from me" she looked up at her.  
"Oh! I don't want to take him away, but, I miss him allot" Misty said with tears in her eyes.  
"You like him, don't you?". Misty blushed. The little girl smiled and grabbed Misty again and pulled her to another place. She walked over to a rock and pushed it over. Misty walked over and saw she was un-burrieing something. She pulled up a small box.  
"In here is something that will remind hi,m of who he is" the little girl gave it to Misty and ran off crying.  
"Oh! Wait!" but it was too late. She looked back at the box and opened it up. There was a clothe, but it was wrapped around something. She unwrapped it and found a Poke-dex. She opened it. It buzzed and clicked for a moment, then the screen lit up. A familiar picture came across the screen,  
"This Poke-dex be-longs....Ash....chum, of Pal..t Town" Misty sighed.  
"It's broken"  
"What is?" a voice came from behind her. She swung around to find Vaporeon right in her face. She looked up, The boy was standing there.  
"Oh, it's you" she glared at him as she got up.  
"Hey! Don't you get mad with me! Your the one who came allong and decided to screw up MY life!" he snapped.  
"Vaporeon!!" His Pokemon added.  
"The trueth hurts, doesn't it!" she snapped back. The boy sighed and turned around to walk away.  
"That's right!" Misty snapped, "Go ON! Walk away from me, Just like you walked away from your past!" she snapped. The boy froze.  
"Look!" the boy begun,  
"MISTY!!" an older boy came running from the bushes. Misty swung around,  
"Brock! What's wrong?" she asked,  
~*~  
Brock? Lance thought. The boy stopped and tryed to catch his breath,  
"It-It's Team Rocket" he panted.  
Team Rocket!  
"Team Rocket! What are they doing here!" The girl stated,  
"They've got Pikachu!" he sighed.  
"Well! Where are they!" she snapped.  
"In the forest here somewhere" he stated.  
"Well, come on! We have to go help him!" she stated as she began to run into the forest. "What the!" she was stopped by the Vaporeon. She looked back at Lance,  
"What do you want!" she snapped  
"You'll get lost in there" he stated.  
~*~  
"So! then what do you propose we do!" Misty snapped  
"Let me help" the boy smiled.  
"Why do you want to help?" she questioned.  
"Well" the boy started as he walked over to her, "I know the forest better than either of you.." he paused,  
"And?" Misty continued.  
"Well..He's my Pokemon isn't he?" He smiled.  
"Ash your..!" the boy stopped her,  
"Na ah! It's still Lance..." he stated. Misty sighed,  
"For now" he finished. Misty's face lit up as she looked at him. He was grinning like he used to, like she remembers him.  
"Come on!" he called as all three went into the forest in search for Pikachu..  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Well...hmm.. this chapter is fairly self explanetary. Will they get Pikachu back? Will Lance ever want to become Ash again?? hmmm.....  
  
  



	6. another accident..

  
They got deeper into the forest when Lance stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked.  
"Shh!" Lance hushed. He reached onto his belt and pulled out a Poke-ball. He threw it on the ground and a Marel appeared.  
"ahh! Cute" Misty cheered.  
"You haven't changed much" Lance stated as he looked threw the trees.  
"What do you mean by that?" Misty huffed.  
"You still can't shut up" he joked. Misty was about to counter attack when Marel let out a cheer.  
"What is it?" Lance asked the Pokemon.  
"Marel- mare" It chirped pointing to the right.  
"Good one Marel" he praised as he returned it, "This way" he gestured to the others,  
"You guy's go on ahead, I'm going to go get Officer Jenny" stated Brock,  
"Will you be right on your own?" Lance asked.  
"When haven't I?" Brock joked as he ran back the way they came. Lance and Misty crept quietly through the bushes until they heard a familiar voice.  
"Finally! Something went right!" A female voice stated. They crept closer and peered through a bush,  
"Team...rocket.." Lance hissed.  
"You said it Jess!" another commented.  
"Well, ever since that other Brat disappeared, all our troubles seemed to go away" Meowth stated.  
From Lance's memory, they hadn't changed much. Jessie still had her long red hair along with James's Purple. Meowth hadn't even evolved yet.  
"Yeh? I wonder what actually happened to that kid?" James thought.  
"Oh Who cares!" Jessie stated, "All that matter's now is we have his Pikachu!" she cheered.  
Lance growled,  
"Lance, no!" Misty whispered but she was too late. Lance was up and walking right into the middle of their camp.  
"Who? Who Are You!" Jessie snapped. James and Meowth looked also. Lance looked up,  
"You've forgotten me already?" he stated.  
"Well, I've never seen you before!" Jessie snapped again.  
"Um Jess.." James poked her on the shoulder, his face looked terrified.  
"What!" she turned back to him.  
"Have....a good look at his face..." he stuttered. Jessie turned back,  
"I still don't recognise him" she shook her head,  
"May be this will refresh your memory" he stated as he in wrapped his arm and held it up. Jessie's eyes went wide with horror.  
"But....But your dead!" she blurted out.  
"Do I look dead to you?" He snapped.  
"Well, now that you look at him, he doesn't really look dead?" James stated but was quickly silenced by Jessie's fan.  
"Well! What do you want!" Jessie snapped as they all jumped to their feet. Lance snickered,  
"What do you think I want?" he stated. James thought for a moment...then clicked,  
"OH! He want's his Pikachu!" he stated. Jessie and Meowth sweatdropped.  
"Well you can't have him!" Meowth finished as they leapt into the balloon and held Up Pikachu. He was still pretty bashed up from his little encounter with Lance.  
"pikachu..." Lance said under his breath, "Give Him Back!" he called as they rose up into the air.  
"NO!" they all called back as they started to fly away rather fast,  
"NO!" Lance yelled as he let loose his Pigeotto. He leapt on and they were off.  
"LANCE!" Misty called, but he was gone. She sighed as she pulled out a poke ball.  
"Now, Let's see if this works this time.." she stated as she threw the poke ball to the ground..  
~*~  
Lance was directly underneath the balloon.  
"He's gaining on us!" Panicked James.  
"Pigeotto! Whirl wind!" Lance called. Pigeotto flapped its huge wings and sent a huge gush of wind towards the balloon and it knocked Pikachu right out of their hands.  
"NO!" Jessie screamed. Lance caught it.  
"Got ya!" he smiled.  
"LANCE!" A voice called. Lance turned to find Mylie on her Ponyta.  
"MYLIE, Get out of here!" He yelled.  
"I wanna Help!" she called back. While this was happening, Team rocket started throwing Bombs.  
"HA! Dodge this!" Jessie called. Lance dodged them with ease, but Mylie couldn't.  
"LANCE!" she screamed as her Ponyta bit the dust, and she was sent flying up into the air..  
"NO! MYLIE!" he screamed as his Pigeotto dived for the save. He didn't see the bomb coming right for them though. Pigeotto was hit and Lance was left flying through the air. He grabbed Mylie and held her close to him, wrapping himself around her for a shield.  
"LANCE!" Misty screamed as she saw the two flying towards the ground. She was on a very familiar Pokemon that belonged to a dear friend.  
"Charizard! Dive and catch them" She called. Charizard roared and complied by doing a nosedive towards the other two. Misty saw what was going to happen.  
"Charizard pull up! We're not going to make it!" she called. Charizard growled at the thought.  
"CHARIZARD, NOW!" she yelled. Charizard complied and swooped up as Lance and Mylie went crashing into the ground..  
All Team Rocket heard was Misty saying something to the Charizard and then a huge burst of flames heading their way..  
"Oh no.." Jessie stated..... With a loud bang, they didn't even have time to say 'Blasting Off'.... After she was satisfied with that, Misty swooped down to the cloud of dust where Lance and Mylie had landed... She hesitated to think what happened.....  
- - - - - - - - - - -   
I hope thier alright.....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
